Nada é por Acaso
by julythereza
Summary: De novo eu estou aqui. O.O, depois daquela última que eu escrevi, não postei mais nenhuma...Fic baseada na música Nada é por Acaso, de Sandy & Junior Espero que gostem xD


_**Nada é por acaso...**_

**Já faz algum tempo**

**Que eu fui te declarar**

**A minha paixão**

**O desejo de te conquistar**

**Flashback**

Em uma tarde das férias de natal, os alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinoria estavam sentados, a maioria prestando atenção a uma bela batalha de neve que os marotos travavam, excerto Lílian, que lia entretida um livro sem dar atenção ao que eles estavam fazendo. As amigas de Lílian entraram no meio, Marlene McKinnon e Alice Cardes, o namorado de Alice entrou no meio também para ajudá-las.

- Lily? Venha nos ajudar, estamos perdendo feio! – pediu Alice.

- Lice... Eu prometi a mim mesma que ia terminar esse livro hoje...

- PLAFT!!!!

A ruiva fora atingida em cheio na cara por uma bola de neve que Sirius lançara.

- HAHAHAHA!!!!! – Sirius deu uma bela gargalhada da cara de indignada da ruiva.

- Ah é Black! Isso não vai ficar assim. – disse a garota largando o livro de lado e lançando uma bola bem na cara do maroto.

- Ai Lily! Essa doeu! – exclamou ele.

No fim Lílian entrou no meio da guerra.

Um tempo depois eles caíram no chão. Os marotos não acreditaram que foram derrotados pela "monitora-chefe-certinha-respeitadora-das-regras"!

- Lily como você derrotou os marotos? – perguntou Alice admirada, olhando a garota com admiração, pois sabia que a Lílian não era muito boa em guerras de bola de neve.

- Eu só precisava de uma inspiração, o Sirius me atingiu, daí já virou questão de honra, e também era que o livro tava chato.

- Para tudo! Eu preciso de um gravador! Lílian Evans está dizendo que achou um livro chato! – disse Marlene aumentando o tom da voz.

- Isso deve ser grave! A ruivinha largando um livro... – disse Pedro.

- Eu to bem, é só que eu não gostei do livro, só isso...

- Quantos livros a gente sabe que a Lily não gosta? – Remo perguntou aos outros como se a Lílian nem estivesse ali.

- 10 passos para se aprender feitiços, defesa contra as artes das trevas para principiantes, os piores feitiços, as maldições imperdoáveis e caçador das trevas. – respondeu Tiago enumerando nos dedos – Tenho certeza que são 5, mais esse são 6.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Lílian de boca aberta.

- Eu sei mais coisas sobre você do que você imagina! – respondeu Tiago com um ar de misterioso. – Tipo, sua flor favorita é o lírio, você adora acordar cedo para ver o nascer do sol, você conhece a maioria dos livros da biblioteca, sua matéria favorita é defesa contra as artes das trevas, a matéria que você tem mais dificuldade é Transfigurações, você quer fazer um curso pra virar auror, a coisa que você mais gosta em si são os seus olhos, você odeia quando eu mecho no cabelo, você odeia quando está errada, você odeia o Snape e até já lançou uma azararão de perna presa nele... – e ele ia falando tudo sobre a ruiva, enquanto os marotos e as suas amigas iam saindo de fininho.

- Como sabe tudo isso? – a garota perguntou de boca aberta.

- Eu te observo muito e mesmo eu sabendo muito mais coisas do que você imagina você ainda teima em não querer sair comigo! – respondeu o garoto.

- Por que você teima em querer sair comigo hein? – Lílian perguntou novamente.

- Talvez seja... – ele fingiu pensar, coçando o queixo – Por que eu te amo? – ele perguntou.

- Potter pare de perder seu tempo ok? E cadê a Lice com a Lene? Não acredito! Até os marotos já foram e nos deixaram aqui sozinhos! – exclamou Lílian ao ver que os dois estavam sozinhos.

- Vai ver eles querem que a gente se acerte. – afirmou Tiago.

- Nem pensar Potter, sabe quando eu vou me acertar com você? Nunca!

- Nunca diga Nunca, cara Lily!

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que é Evans? – lembrou a garota.

- Todos os dias, é que eu tenho um problema de memória, então eu esqueço as coisas com facilidade, minha cara Lily.

- É Evans, Potter!

- Lily, eu sei que Evans Potter fica muito bem, mas você não muda!

- Quer saber? Eu vou lá pra dentro, não vou perder mais meu tempo com você! – disse a garota se levantado e voltando para pegar o livro.

Tiago estendeu o livro para ela, quando foi pega-lo o maroto a puxou para perto e um beijo com urgência dos dois aconteceu, logo depois, Tiago levou um tapa de uma Lily, que saiu correndo desesperada para dentro do castelo, deixando lá o livro.

**Fim do Flashback **

**Você me evitou**

**E nem ao menos quis tentar**

**E até disse não**

**Com medo de se entregar**

Uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos extremamente verdes se lembrava do dia anterior, porem com um sorriso aparecendo na face, sem ela nem ao menos perceber. Tiago Potter observava a garota dando um mínimo sorriso:

"_No que será que ela está pensando hein?"_

Ele se perguntou em pensamento, Lílian olhou para o lado onde Tiago estava, reparou na marca da sua mão, feita no rosto do garoto, deu outro belo sorriso, e saiu pelo retrato.

- O que foi que você fez? – perguntou Alice.

- Ela está abobada e dando sorrisinhos à toa, desde ontem, ela está no mundo da lua, e mal está prestando atenção no que a gente fala. – disse Marlene a Tiago.

- Eu não tenho a mínima idéia, só sei que ontem a gente se beijou e eu disse que a amava, e também falei a lista de coisas que eu sabia sobre ela. – o garoto respondeu a pergunta da Alice.

- YES! – comemorou Marlene – Temos uma ruivinha apaixonada!

- O que? – perguntou Tiago.

- Ruivinha abobada, culpa beijo e declaração maravilhosa do nosso Pontas. – Sirius respondeu a pergunta.

- Será?

- Não a mais duvidas Tiago, ela ta na sua! – exclamou Alice.

- Duvido! – exclamou Tiago apontando para a face.

- Isso foi por puro orgulho, ela é muito orgulhosa. – explicou Marlene.

- Isso eu já sei.

- Então, o que ta esperando? Vai atrás dela. – disse Alice.

- Pra levar outro tapa? Não, muito obrigado! – Tiago se repreendeu.

**Mas um sentimento**

**Quando é pra valer**

**Cedo ou tarde faz**

**O que era sonho acontecer**

- Certo, qual é o plano?

- Eu ainda não tenho a mínima idéia Lice, a gente tem que dar um jeito deles ficarem sozinhos! – disse Marlene.

As duas estavam tentando bolar um plano para que Tiago e Lílian ficassem sozinhos para conversarem.

- E se a gente pedisse ajuda aos marotos? – perguntou Marlene.

- Eles também vão querer ajudar o Tiago, vamos pedir a ajuda deles. – concordou Alice.

Então elas se dirigiram aos marotos e contaram tudo.

- Essa ruiva é difícil, a gente tem que arranjar um belo lugar para os dois ficarem presos. – disse Sirius.

- Esse é que é o problema, que eu saiba, nenhum aluno nessa época anda sem a varinha. – concordou Marlene.

- Então a gente tem que dar um jeito de pegar a varinha dos dois, e depois prende-los. – falou Remo.

- E como a gente faz isso? – perguntou Pedro.

- Que tal se a gente pegasse a varinha quando os dois estivessem dormindo? – perguntou Alice.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor Lice, e se a gente pegasse a varinha como você falou e os trancar no dormitório masculino durante algumas horas? – falou Marlene.

- Ótima idéia, mas e o escândalo que a Lily vai fazer por estar presa com o Tiago? – perguntou Sirius sabendo que a ruiva era esquentadinha.

- Eu sei um feitiço que não deixa o som sair do cômodo que for escolhido. – disse Remo.

- Da-lhe Remo! – exclamou Sirius.

- Será que da pra gente fazer isso hoje à noite? – perguntou Alice.

- Tenho certeza que dá! – exclamou Remo.

- Ótimo, vocês cuidam do Tiago... – disse Marlene.

- ... E a gente da Lily. – continuou Alice.

- Certo. – disseram os três marotos em uníssono.

**Agora eu sei, posso sentir**

**Que o seu amor já faz parte de mim**

Tudo pronto, o plano dera certo e as garotas fizeram Lily flutuar até o dormitório masculino, os trancaram sem a varinha e logo depois Remo fez o tal feitiço... Agora vamos ver o que isso vai dar...

Lílian acordou assustada sentindo um colchão muito mole e fundo.

- Onde eu estou? – a garota perguntou se levantando.

Assim que viu as quatro camas e um garoto deitado em uma delas, olhou na cabeceira, óculos, não podia ser pior, ela se levantou ao reparar que só estava com a camisola preta e se dirigiu a porta. Trancada, era de se esperar. Ela foi até a cama de Tiago e o derrubou de lá, fazendo-o acordar assustado.

- O que? Sirius! Seu chato, eu tava tendo um sonho tão bom com a Lily e você me acorda assim, e olha ainda nem amanheceu, e por que você me derrubou da cama, hein? Seu cachorro de uma figa! – perguntou o garoto do lado em que havia caído, achando que era o Sirius.

- Levanta logo! – exclamou quem ele via borrado. Pegou os óculos e a ruiva ganhou seus contornos.

- Lily? O que você faz aqui, no meu dormitório? – ele perguntou se levantando.

- Nem pense que eu vim fazer uma visita, eu sei tanto quanto você. – respondeu a garota se sentando na cama do maroto.

Ele se dirigiu para a porta e tentou abri-la.

- Nós estamos trancados, eu tentei de tudo. – disse a garota.

- Minha varinha. – ele falou olhando para o lado de sua cabeceira.

- Eles devem ter levado. Eu juro que eu vou matar minhas ex-amigas e o resto dos marotos! – exclamou Lílian.

- Podia ser pior, você podia estar trancada com o Ranhoso. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Não venha com as suas graçinhas, mas mesmo assim, eu tenho que concordar com você.

Tiago abriu um imenso sorriso.

- Será que você não se cansa de sorrir, não? – a garota perguntou incomodada.

- Isso te incomoda? – ele respondeu em pergunta.

- Sim! – ela respondeu.

- Ah, eu me esqueci tudo em mim te incomoda, não é?

- Pensando bem... É!

- Por que hein, Lily, por que tem que ser tão difícil, hein?

- Lá vem você. O que é difícil, hein Potter?

- Você entender que eu corro atrás de você durante três anos, três anos te chamando pra sair não significa nada pra você?

- Sim, significa que tem uma pessoa que não tem nada de melhor pra fazer.

- Não, eu tinha a população inteira de Hogwarts aos meus pés, eu podia ficar com qualquer outra garota, será que não da pra entender que eu só quero você? – ele perguntou a ela sentando-se do seu lado.

Lílian parou para pensar, ele tinha razão, há um ano ele não ficava com mais ninguém, fazia a mesma coisa todos os dias, _"Lily, quer sair comigo?"_ todos os dias, ele não se cansava, primeiramente a ruiva foi um desafio, mais com o tempo se tornou o amor da vida dele.

"_Ele tem razão? Devo confiar nele? Droga! Por que essas coisas têm que acontecer comigo? Por que eu tenho que estar apaixonada por Tiago Potter?"_

A garota refletiu por um momento.

**Tudo o que eu falei**

**De alguma forma te envolveu**

**Te enfeitiçou**

**De repente, você percebeu**

- Ora Potter você me usaria e depois me jogar fora como fez com todas. – ela respondeu decidida.

- Ora Lily, agora é minha vez, você acha que eu faria uma coisa dessas com você? – Tiago perguntou indignado.

- É claro que sim, no quinto ano todo dia era a mesma coisa, elas armavam o maior berreiro e você _"Quer sair comigo, Lily?"_ era trágico, até dava dó das coitadas.

Mais isso foi no quinto ano Lily, e o no sexto e no sétimo?Parece que você deu uma acalmada, amadureceu, suponho eu.

- Não é só isso não Lily, é que eu estou apaixonado, eu estou amando uma garota que está nem ai pra mim. Eu fui o primeiro maroto a se apaixonar, depois veio o Remo e o Sirius, será que não da pra entender que eu só quero você?

- Mas, olha aqui Potter, isso... Ok! Você tá certo satisfeito?

**Que nada é por acaso**

**E nem precisa ter razão**

**Você aceitou**

**Dar uma chance pro meu coração**

- Serio?

- Certíssimo, você está certo e eu errada o tempo todo e eu aqui bancando a criança.

- O único problema é que você é orgulhosa demais.

- Esse é o problema.

- Então, quer sair comigo?

- Tá bem eu saio.

- Agora é só eles abrirem à porta...

- É eu acho que é só isso.

- Tem alguma idéia de como a gente pode passar o tempo?

- Tenho sim, que tal Snap Explosivo? – Tiago perguntou indicando o armário.

- Tá bem. – e passaram o tempo deles jogando Snap Explosivo até a porta ser destrancada.

Era dia 22 de dezembro, a ultima saída para comprarem os presentes de Natal, pelo menos para os alunos que haviam ficado no castelo, e iam passar o Natal lá. E uma ótima chance para Tiago finalmente sair com Lily.

- Tiago, eu já vou avisando eu vou fazer as compras do Natal, não vai ser bem um... – a ruiva começou a dizer para o maroto.

- Não tem problema Lily, contanto que eu esteja com você, pode fazer o que quiser. – disse Tiago contando-a.

- Ótimo, depois a gente passa no Três vassouras, pra tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. – a garota disse em forma de compensação.

- Tudo bem Lily.

Eles passaram em todos os lugares possíveis de Hogsmeade, até na Artigos pra Quadribol, que Tiago pediu pra Lílian, e ela aproveitou e comprou o presente dele. Tiago também havia aprontado com a ruiva, comprou um lindo colar pra ela, o pingente era em forma de granizo, de Diamante. (nosso maroto tem muito estilo). Depois disso tudo eles passaram no Três vassouras e se juntaram aos outros, ficaram conversando um bom tempo, sobre todos os assuntos possíveis, Quadribol, N.I.E.M.s, Hogwarts, profissões, de tudo, até mesmo de coisas trouxas, que para o espanto da ruiva eles conheciam bem o mundo trouxa. Depois de um longo tempo de conversa eles voltaram para Hogwarts.

**Quando a gente ama**

**Vale a pena arriscar**

**Mais de mil caminhos **

**Pra poder se encontrar**

**Vamos dar logo, um pulo, dia 25 de dezembro, Natal!**

- Lily, acorda, abra os presentes. – pediu Alice.

- Bom-dia meninas, feliz natal! – desejou Lílian assim que acordou.

- Brigadinha Lily, eu amei o perfume de rosas. – agradeceu Marlene.

- Provocante como você Lene. – disse Alice – Obrigada Lily, eu amei o livro sobre DCAT, vai ser ótimo para os N.I.E.M.s!

- De nada meninas. – disse Lílian se preparando para abrir os seus presentes.

Lílian começou pelo das amigas, ela ganhou um perfume da Marlene, e um livro de Poções de Alice. Do Sirius ela ganhou uma pena de águia, do Remo ela ganhou o livro Animais Fantásticos e onde habitam, do Pedro um gorro preto para ela usar no inverno. Depois ela viu uma caixa dourada, muito bem decorada.

- De quem é esse Lily? – perguntou Marlene.

- Não sei. – respondeu Lílian.

- Só tem um jeito de saber, abrindo. – sugeriu Alice.

- Mais a caixa é tão bonita... – disse Lílian olhando para a caixa dourada.

Lílian abriu e viu o que havia dentro. Tinha um colar de prata com um pingente que parecia se de gelo, mais era diamante. Junto tinha um pergaminho com uma caligrafia fina.

"_Lily,_

_Feliz natal!_

_Espero que goste do colar, lembra quando a gente passou na joalheria? Eu percebi que você gostou muito desse colar e pensei que ficaria lindo no seu pescoço e acabei comprando._

_Do seu "amigo" (tenho que escrever amigo mesmo, se não você ia ficar brava!) _

_Tiago Potter."_

**Agora eu sei, posso sentir**

**Que o seu amor já faz parte de mim**

- Uau, Lily, o Tiago tem bom gosto, isso deve ter sido uma fortuna. – disse Marlene.

- Eu não posso aceitar... – a ruiva começou.

- Lílian, eu conheço o Tiago e tenho certeza que ele não vai aceitar de volta, sem contar que ele podia comprar um monte desse colares, do jeito que a família dele é. – argumentou Alice.

Lílian se levantou da cama, vestiu o roupão e desceu para baixo e depois logo subiu para o dormitório masculino. Bateu na porta e depois escutou um latido:

"_Não acredito que o Sirius está na forma animaga dele." _– pensou a garota divertida, depois o Remo abriu a porta e um cachorro preto enorme a derrubou no chão lambendo o rosto da garota.

- Sirius, sai de cima da Lily! – gritou Tiago.

- Calma Pontas... – pediu Remo, o mais calminho de todos.

De repente aparece um cervo no quarto e com a sua galhada tira Sirius de cima da Lily.

- Ai Pontas, não precisa exagerar, eu só estava dando Feliz Natal pra Lily no estilo Almofadinhas! – explicou Sirius, já de volta ao normal.

O cervo dá uma bufada, mais depois vira Tiago de novo, logo depois Lily se levanta e dá um abraço super apertado no maroto, e juntos os dois acabam caindo no chão.

- Feliz Natal Tiago! – disse a garota ainda abraçada ao maroto e ainda caída no chão junto ao maroto.

- Feliz Natal Lily, gostou do meu presente? – Tiago perguntou assim que os dois se sentaram no chão mesmo.

- Eu adorei, mais deve ter sido muito caro Tiago. Por que você foi gastar tanto comigo, hein? – a ruiva perguntou.

- Ah, Lily, porque eu achei que você merecia. Ora essa. – respondeu o maroto.

**Você vai descobrir o que é amor de verdade**

**Sei que os meus olhos vão te convencer**

**Que eu te amo além das palavras**

**Ah... Como eu quero você**

- Feliz Natal Lily! – desejou Remo a garota – Eu adorei o livro de defesa.

- Cara Lily! Meus préstimos a você, eu gostei muito dos óculos escuros, vai ser ótimo para encantar as garotas. – disse Sirius a Lílian.

- Eu também Lily, obrigado pelos feijõessinhos de todos os sabores, a minha caixa já estava acabando. – agradeceu Pedro.

- Vamos descer que eu quero convidar a Lene para passar o Natal comigo... – disse Sirius, dando uma desculpa para deixar os dois, Lílian e Tiago sozinhos.

Os três desceram para o Salão Comunal, para esperarem as garotas descerem e desejar-lhes um Feliz Natal.

- Você gostou mesmo Lily? Eu estava pensando em dar algo de esmeralda, mais eu achei mais bonito aquele, e eu percebi que você gostou. – disse Tiago.

- Ai Tiago, não precisava ter se preocupado comigo! E o presente que eu te dei, nem foi uma coisa assim tão... – começou Lílian, mas o maroto a interrompeu.

- Eu adorei Lily, um pomo de ouro! Eu vou guardar pra sempre comigo! Como uma lembrança sua, o primeiro presente de Natal que eu ganho da minha Lily! – exclamou Tiago.

- Não exagere também! – disse Lílian sorrindo – Agora você não podia me fazer um favor?

- Claro Lily, quantos você quiser. – respondeu o maroto.

A garota tirou a caixinha do colar de dentro das vestes, e depois a abriu e estendeu o colar para o maroto.

- Coloca em mim. – ela pediu.

Ele colocou nela, depois ela se virou tão rápido que a distância foi mínima.

- Tiago, eu quero que esse Natal seja especial. – ela disse.

- Que tipo de Natal você quer que ele seja Lily? – perguntou Tiago.

- Eu quero que esse Natal seja o que eu aceitei os meus sentimentos, eu quero que esse Natal seja o que eu aceite a pessoa que amo, a muito tempo, do jeito que ela é. – ela continuou.

**Mas um sentimento**

**Quando é pra valer**

**Cedo ou tarde faz**

**O que era sonho acontecer**

- E quem seria essa pessoa que você se negou há muito tempo? – perguntou Tiago já sabendo a resposta.

- Você. – foi o que Lílian respondeu antes deles se beijarem do jeito único deles, que só eles sabiam.

Depois de um tempo eles pararam de se beijar, e ficaram se encarando. O que eles sentiam era único, era uma coisa especial, era uma coisa verdadeira.

- Ehh, eu acho que eu preciso me trocar. – Lílian começou para quebrar o gelo.

- Não! É que eu quero te perguntar uma coisa Lily, ante de você sair daqui. – disse Tiago atrapalhado.

- Pode perguntar.

- Lily... Você quer namorar comigo? – ele perguntou um tanto atrapalhado.

- Quero. – foi o que ela respondeu – Eu te amo.

- Eu sempre te amei. – ele disse se aproximando para beija-lá novamente.

**Agora eu sei, posso sentir**

**Que o seu amor já faz parte de mim**

**Fim**

**N/A**: Espero que tenham gostado, é a minha primeira song fic, de Lílian e Tiago, meu casal favorito.

Podem mandar reviews, reclamando, elogiando! O que vocês quiserem!!!!

Bjus

Juh Thereza


End file.
